DWMA Roommates
by ForbiddenLyrics
Summary: Soul and Maka live in the same home together. Maka's developed a crush on soul and doesn't know how to tell him. Will Soul find out? How do you think he'd react? One shot. Maka x Soul. My first story so tell me how it is : Thanks


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters within it. I just wrote a story about the characters within the Anime/Manga, Soul Eater._

**Maka's P.o.V**

I woke up this morning at around 5:23am after a bad nightmare that I had. Usually I just shake things like that off, so I did the same in that case. As soon as I got up, and disrobed my P.J.s. I put on my usual plaid skirt, black shirt, and boots. Once I got to the kitchen, I looked through the refrigerator for food to cook for breakfast. I got out some eggs and pancake mix; putting the pan on the stove and making breakfast. Breakfast was ready in about an hour and a half, at 6:30am. I set all the dishes on the dining room table and made Soul's plate first, then my own. At around 6:40, I quietly opened his bedroom door to wake him up. His mouth was wide open, drooling. His snoring was kind of faint but you could still hear it. I stepped over to his bed side and stood there for a minute looking at him. He had messy snow white hair all over the place, and shark-like teeth. In my mind I was laughing at how ridiculous he looked but when I thought harder he was absolutely adorable. I admired him for one more moment before I sat down next to him and poked his forehead with a spatula. He awakened very slowly, revealing his dark red, blood colored eyes. "It's morning already?" He mumbled turning over onto his stomach with his face in his pillow. "Time to wake up, I made breakfast. We have to get to school." I told him in my usual happy tone. He starts coughing, "Maka, I really don't feel well. Can I just stay home today?" He tells me. I gasp lightly. "Soul? Did you catch a cold or something?" I asked in a concerned voice. He sat up in his bed, nodding. "Well, alright. I guess you can stay home for today," I tell him. He smiles at me, "Thanks, Maka," He tells me. I smile lightly back at him then stand up, walking towards the door. I stop in my tracks, "Get some rest. Okay, Soul?" I tell him, before turning my head to make sure he nods. He does. I walk out the door and clean up breakfast. I wasn't even all that hungry this morning so I just threw it away. I stepped into my room and started writing in my diary. "_**Dear diary, Soul was sick this morning, so I decided to let him stay home from school. I figured he'd be okay for one day. He looked so adorable this morning when he was sleeping. The way his hair was all messy. It was so cute! Sometimes I wish he knew I loved him. I feel so comfortable around him. Sometimes it's difficult to hold back. I just want to hug him to death occasionally. He has the most adorable 'sleepy' voice I've ever heard! I love him so much… If he only knew…" **_I shut my diary and put layed it on my desk. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed the time. "Oh, crap! I'm going to be late for school!" I told myself out loud. I quickly hopped out of my desk chair and pushed it under the desk. I didn't notice that my diary fell onto an open space on my floor before I left. I ran outside and went to the academy.

**Soul's P.o.V**

I really didn't feel that bad. I just felt like sleeping in; For some reason, after Maka left I didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so I just got up and sat down on the couch. Before turning on the TV I looked in the kitchen to see that Maka left me a note on the kitchen table. I picked it up and began to read it. It said "_**Dear Soul, I went to the academy already. If you get to feeling better heat up the plate I made you for breakfast. It should be in the refrigerator wrapped in aluminum foil. Only heat it up for about 2 minutes in the microwave. If it's still cold put it back in there for 30-45 more seconds. I should be back from school soon, unless Black-star gets into another fight and professor Stein wants to teach me another special lesson. I should be back home in time to make dinner. I hope you feel better! Your room-mate, Maka."** _

After I read it I found myself smiling. Which was really weird, so I just crumpled up the note and threw it away. I got the plate out of the fridge and unwrapped it. I put it in the microwave and set the timer for 2 minutes. After it was in there I decided to go and change out my P.J's with some jeans and a T-shirt. I put on my socks and just walked around in that. The microwave had already beeped by the time I got there. I got the plate out and set it down at the table. I began eating. Maka had been acting really weird lately. She kept getting sad every time I picked on her. She's just been so darn sensitive lately. I wish she'd tell me whats going on. That's when the thought came into my mind. _Maka might have left something in her room that could give me a clue! _So I decided to go in there and see if she had any sad photos or anything that could make her more sensitive than usual. I creaked open her door cautiously; I dunno why though, it's not like she was in there or anything. As soon as I got the door opened I walked in and started looking. I saw a book on the floor that was black and pink. I picked it up and read the cover that was titled: **_Maka's Diary, Do NOT_**_ Touch!_ I felt a smirk appear on my face. I laid back on her bed and began reading. As I flipped through the pages I saw some really lame stuff about how she loved reading, and learning and crap. After skipping through those boring things I started getting into some actually interesting things.

Finally it hit me after reading the diary. "Maka loves me!" I said out loud with out thinking. I swung around quickly with the diary still in my hands after hearing the door creak back open. It was Maka. She stared at me with a shocked look on her face. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "S-soul..." She told me. She started shaking her head at me in disbelief. "Maka!" I said in surprise. "Why'd you have to read my diary, Soul? I trusted you! I guess you're like every man like I thought. Men are such liars! I hate them! I hate you, Soul!" She said bolting out the door towards the front door of the house.

**Maka's P.o.V**

How could he? How could he read my diary like that...Why couldn't he just ask if he had any questions? I guess all men are the same. I hate them all! I didn't know where I was running but I was running. "Maka!" Soul called for me as he chased after me. The tears in my eyes made it hard for me to see. Soon enough Soul caught up to me and reached for my wrist. He pulled on my wrist and I stopped in my tracks glancing back at him. He let go as soon as I started to fall to my knees. I covered my eyes with my hands. "This is so embarrassing..." I mumbled, but I guess it was loud enough for him to hear or he just knew I was going to say that. "It's not embarrassing, Maka..." He told me, "It's completely natural." "I know...But I didn't want you to figure out that way." I told him looking up at him after wiping my tears from my face. "It's okay though. I don't think you're weird for liking me." He assured me. "Really?" I asked him. He nodded at me, "But it's not like I'd like a girl like you, I mean after all, I am cooler than you, tiny tits." He told me. I looked at him again shocked. I figured he'd tell me he liked me back, even if he didn't really like me. "How could you say that to me, Soul?" I asked him. A smirk landed on his face.

Before I knew it he sat down next to me. "It's okay, Really, Maka." He said. I wiped my tears away once more then looked at him still confused. He leaned over and I felt his warm lips against my own. My emerald eyes were wide open while his crimson ones were closed shut. He pulled back. "I don't like you, Maka," He told me, "I love you." A wide smile stretched across my face and I began to blush. I turned multiple shades of red. "I-I love you too...Soul." I was so happy. He stood up with one hand in his jean pocket. He held out his hand towards me, "Let's go home." He told me with a bright grin on his face. I nodded at him before taking his hand. We held hands the whole way home.

And That's my first story :) I know it's a one shot, but for now I'm just going to do those until I feel I have enough writing skills to do chapters Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! ~


End file.
